The present invention relates to the installation of a urea tank pipe in a commercial vehicle with a diesel engine.
Document FR 2936982 discloses the advantages of urea injection in the exhaust line of a vehicle with a diesel engine, with the aim of reducing harmful emissions. Moreover, document U.S. 2009/0188923 discloses a type of urea tank installed in a motor vehicle. The anticipated spread of this device raises problems for vehicle manufacturers when it comes to installing the tank and providing for the filler pipe thereof in the most suitable manner possible. This is the problem that the invention aims to solve within the framework of a commercial vehicle.